Sora's Despair
by Fire Champion
Summary: When Sora confronts Kairi, to his fear he finds his best friend Riku has already beat him to the punch by giving her a paopu fruit.
1. Without Love

Upon writing this, all I have to say is it's completely a One-Shot. This is an idea I had, to see the reactions of the readers. Depending on what they say or you say, will determine how I'll continue. This is all I have to say besides the disclaimers. So I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I'll let Disney fight SquareEnix, or whatever they want to be called over it.   
  
Kingdom Hearts- Sora's Despair  
  
The cool waters of Destiny Isle slowly rocked back and forth with it's short tides racing upon the land eager to met the sandy beach. As the current rode in, the pure blue disappeared within the sand fusing as almost if they were destined to be one. This had been the sight of a young lad, of about the age of 14, who sat silently on the dock. His brown spikey hair wavered in the wind as if it were the gods plaything. The wind's speed slowly increase with each second. But it didn't matter to the youth, who could only stand there. To him, time completely froze.  
  
By now, the boy's bright yellow shoes continued to laid in the freezing waters. The moisten nature of his shoes didn't matter to him. A fainted smile appeared on his lips, as his cold gaze made contact with the water. "I guess my shoes aren't the only thing washed up." He said looking up at the crimson noon sky. "If only I hadn't waited so long, I'm an idiot!" He admitted unjustly. The blue morning sky from early that day still flashed in his mind.   
  
----- Flashback  
  
The sparkling sun beamed upon him, it's heat was refreshing as he bathed in the sunlight. It made the day seem like nothing bad could happen. His friends awaited him, his mission was to gather one seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish and fill a bottle full of fresh drinking water. But he couldn't resist stopping to enjoy the scene.  
  
When he finally made it back to the side of the beach where the raft was. His eyes widen in disbelief, his two best friends Riku, and Kairi were laying on the unfinished raft chatting. On the beach, next to them laid pieces of what appeared to be a star fruit. "The paopu fruit," he barely spoke. "I thought Riku said he was kidding?" With little action, he slowly edged back into the wide door, keeping only the little insight on them.   
  
"Maybe we should tell Sora about this?" Kairi whispered to Riku. It didn't matter much since Sora could hardly hear it anyways. "Yeah your right, but maybe we should wait a little bit, it might affect our adventure if we tell him now." Riku reasoned to her, she slowly nodded. By this time, Sora continued to stand in the doorway, as if all the life from within him drained away.  
  
-----  
  
The beautiful crimson noon sky now became a distant memory, as darkness started rolling in. All his feelings of dread and sorrow made him not seem to careless. All he could do was sit there. "I loved her.." He gently spoken to himself. His only replied was that of the soft pitter patter of rain. Soon small ripples form in the water by the rain as it starts to come down faster and harder. As Sora looks at the water, he notices a boat in the distance.  
  
As it was closer to the dock, Sora could made out the image of a small brown hair girl, complete with yellow raincoat, hat, and pants. She couldn't hardly believe her eyes when she saw Sora in the heavy rain soaking wet. "What's wrong with you Sora, your going to catch a cold!?" She demanded to know. His only respond to her, was his dead like face looking back at her with confusion. "Please leave me alone Selphie." He coldly replied. "What's wrong with you, come on your going to catch a cold if you stay out her much longer." Selphie pleaded with him. "No, I don't want to go." He continued stubborn.  
  
"Your parents are probably worried about you. So let's go." A moment of silence past as Selphie stood in the boat watching Sora sitting motionless. Sora broke the silence as his head arose. "Selphie you were right, I should have given Kairi the paopu fruit when I could." Selphie gives Sora a pitiful look as she instantly starts to remember about the legend, and his rivalry with Riku. "Is this what all this is about? Sora, it's just a piece of stupid fruit. It's pure legend, no one knows if it works for sure, but if you continue to stay in the rain, you might not know. So please.." She begged as watery tear ran down her cheeks. Sora looks towards her, as she continues to cry. 'Why is she crying?' He began to wonder, 'could it be.. no..' he thought to himself shaking away the idea. "I'm sorry Selphie, your right. I was being selfish." Sora said as he instantly sneezed. "We better take you to my house for tonight since it closer." Selphie offered. "Thank you Selphie. I'd like that." Sora admitted.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
-----  
  
Well how did you like it? I planed it to be Sora/Selphie in the beginning, but I wanted to see what the readers thought. Nothing personal with Kairi, but I'm just a little bored without many Riku/Kairi, or Sora/Selphie. Please read, and review. It's the only way I know what people think. 


	2. Within Body, and Soul

This is another short story of my AU for the couple of Sora/Selphie, and Riku/Kairi. Hope you like it, this chapter contains more Riku/Kairi than Sora/Selphie, but don't worry. They'll be back on my third chapter. So without saying the disclaimers, here we go.   
  
Kingdom Hearts- Within Body, and Soul  
  
The small row boat continued to paddle away from the island known as Destiny Isle. Since the past incident, no one was speaking as the rain still didn't let up. Selphie looked towards the heart broken Sora, who continued to stare at the island. She wished she could help him, give him a friendly hug telling him everything's going to be okay, but she couldn't in her current condition of rowing the boat. But that didn't stop her from having this strange feeling erupt throughout her, a feeling she couldn't explain.  
  
"So why did you come back anyways?" Sora asked interrupting her thoughts, not taking his eyes off the island. "Well if you want to know the truth, I forgot my jump rope back at the island. Of course I didn't expect to find to still on the island." Sora turned his head towards her. "I'm sorry, it's because of me you didn't get to retrieve it." Sora replied as he instantly sneezed feeling the sniffles coming back to him again. "You got to be kidding!? I couldn't leave you sick like this, that's why we're going to my home." Sora looked at her, as he tried to think of what to say so he could lighten the mood. "So what's you home like? You never talk about it when you come to the island." Selphie face shifted down into the water. "You'll see, though I don't like to talk about it much."  
  
"Why is that? It's nothing to be embarrass about." Sora replied. Selphie only softly sighed. "You don't understand, my family isn't like your family, or anybody else. There different!" Upon hearing Selphie last sentence. Sora decided not to push the subject any further, though he quite didn't understand what she meant by 'different'. He soon found himself scratching his head, racking his brains trying to think why. But his mind too, gave up. As he began to experience a sudden chill within him, laying his hand on his throbbing head. Luckily Selphie noticed out of the corner of her eye, the current state he was in as she ran to the other side of the boat. Without a moment notice, she quickly laid her own hand on top of his sweaty fore-head. "Oh my Sora, your burning up. I think you may have ammonia." Sora only smiled weakly, in a delirious state. "I love you too Kairi."  
  
-----  
  
"Am I dead!?" Sora asked as he found himself in what appeared to be a spiritual obsess. The afterlife, some called it. With the power of flight taking to hold of him. The whole island of Destiny Isle stood laying below his feet. He could see everything in the distance of the sky. Tidus, the lad younger than him by one year, ready his pole against Wakka, a major fan to the game known around the world as blitz ball. Without a second, Wakka quickly launched his powerful blitz ball attack at the expecting boy. As the ball came flying towards him at an incredible speed. In the last second with a flip of the wrist, Tidus sent the ball flying back to Wakka.   
  
"Is that all you got!?" Tidus questioned seeing Wakka down on the ground. The ball itself left a huge red mark on his face. The sound of giggling, and laughter caught Sora's attention. On the side lines watching, stood his two best friends Riku, and Kairi. Each holding hands watching deeply. "Hey that wasn't funny, that hurt." Wakka shouted, dusting himself off. "I know, but we couldn't resist." Riku explained. Wakka quickly looked away pissed. Of course Sora had to agree with Riku, it was funny seeing Wakka being impaled by his own weapon. A smile passed his lips, just thinking about it, but quickly faded after seeing Kairi, lightly kissing Riku on the cheek. A moment pass, as Riku flashed Kairi a quick smile. Sora's happiness was once again smashed like a mirror into pieces, forever to be broken.  
  
"What's that?" Tidus pointed, snapping the floating ghost like Sora out of his love sick state. Everyone as well turned to gaze upon the secret spot. The small cave, that once held childhood memories, was now replaced with a huge white door where the entrance once stood. 'That can't be good.' Sora thought as the door illuminated a strange green glow. But unknown to them inside, laying dormant inside was a group of sinister shadows waiting peacefully for 'it' to awaken.   
  
The huge white wooden door, sprung wide open. As what seemed to be an evil fog started surrounding the whole island, Sora felt that the sky itself had submitted to the fog as well. But a sudden chill grew, as the blackness within the door started to take shape. The shape, that resembled what appeared to be a black child size bug. With huge green eyes, that looked at it's future prey of four small teens. Then all at once, more spout out of the darkness.  
  
Riku griped the handle of his wooden sword tightly, with a serious look on his face. The white haired boy meant business. "Kairi, get out of here. I'll take care of these things." Riku stated withdrawing his wooden sword pointing it at the creatures. "But what if you.." She couldn't finish. "Have faith Kairi, I'll win. Just get out of here." Kairi shook her hand, she couldn't dare think of leaving Riku alone. "Don't worry Kairi, we'll protect him." Wakka announced. "Yeah run Kairi, we'll take care of all of them." Tidus added pulling out his pole. "Alright, but please be careful." She agreed running towards the small boats. "Thanks guys for helping me with Kairi. Now get going!" Riku said in a low voice to his companions.  
  
"Said what!?" Wakka asked digging into his ear making sure what he heard was correct. "You heard me, I want you guys to escape, I'll take care of them." Tidus gave Riku, a strange look upon hearing this. "Are you crazy!? Your strong, but not that strong!" Tidus shot out. "Look thanks for the offer, but if we were alone. I would accept your help, but we're not." He said eyeing Kairi in the boat about ready to leave. Wakka bowed his head understanding. "We'll take care of her dude." The two boys made their way to the boat with Kairi. Before entering the boat, Tidus quickly looked back at Riku grinning like mad at the brave, yet foolish hero.  
  
The boat slowly made it's way off the island, leaving only Riku, and the helpless Sora watching the island being taking over by these dark shadows. Sora stood in the sky in disbelief, Riku decided to take on these creatures, without the help of Wakka or Tidus, just so they could protect Kairi in the future. Without a moment hesitation, Riku quickly charge at one of them attacking them with a vertical swing. But the attack instantly fell through the shadow like it was nothing. Riku continued attacking, but it proved useless to every creature he came too.  
  
"Stupid boy, you can't harm the heartless. With just a toy sword, only the key blade can." A voice called from the center of the increasing number of the heartless, it was a tall man wrapped in a black robe, his face was covered with a dark hood. All the heartless that surrounded Riku, suddenly leaped upon him, clutching him, making sure he couldn't move, as more continued to pile on. They did anything to make sure he stayed on the bottom of the pile. The more that came onto him, the more strength he lossed trying desperately to knock them loose. But in his mind, if he was destine to lose, he would do it fighting. But with no luck, the heartless pile was too much as it completely engulfed him. Only his hand was left showing, trying to pull out.  
  
"Riku!!" Sora called out soaring straight towards him in a last attempt to save him. But his hand instantly went through Riku's at the mere touch. "No Riku," He called. But it was too late for Riku was no more, a sudden sting filled his chest. Sora's only thought now was that he let the darkness devour his friend.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
-----  
  
Well how did you like it? Please read, and review. Speaking of which, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. So thank you. I'm not a very good writer I admit that, but someone needs to be writing odd couple stories. 


	3. A Change of Heart

Glad to see people enjoyed my last chapter, so on to more. This chapter contains Sora/Selphie, sorry no Riku/Kairi in this chapter, but I hope you still continue to read. But anyways, they will be in the next chapter, I promise. This chapter is pretty weird, so hang with me here okay!?  
  
Kingdom Hearts- A Change of Heart  
  
Without hope, without love. This was how the island once known as Destiny Isle began to form into. No one else stood watching as the island gravely became an isolated paradise of darkness, no one except for the ghost like Sora, who could only float in the light mist of the darkness. Slowly a smile crept upon his face upon his motionless face, it had been at the very spot his best friend once stood.  
  
A smile that never befallen his face, a smile he never had once wore. At that time, those kind smiles seem to fade away from his existence. No more to be used to greet his friends, or if it ever became him to be happy. Those moments were gone for now almost as if it was that the heartless took and not Riku.  
  
Riku, the name stuck to him, not wanting to disappear from his mind. Sora wasn't aware of it, but a second later he felt the muscles in his cheeks rising. In an instant his eyes darted out wide open, a strange sudden urge took over as he placed two of his fingers between his lips feeling the wide crack in his face.   
  
"I am smiling, but why? Am I glad Riku's dead, that I couldn't save him, that maybe now I can win Kairi?" All these thoughts erupted throughout him. He wanted it all to stop, for he couldn't dare know the truth of what his own mind was thinking. Like his smile, he couldn't seem to control it as more of these riddles popped into his head.  
  
"Why didn't I help Riku until the last minute? Was it because of my jealousy for Kairi's love, or did pure fear of the heartless stop me? Why couldn't I save him? And when he disappeared, why didn't I feel sorrow?" Upon finishing his last sentence, a truth came to him as his hands started to rapidly tremble.   
  
"I am messed up! It's like I wished my friend dead." He concluded, small watery tears dripped down his eyes. "I'm sorry Riku, I'm sorry. It's all my fault!"   
  
-----  
  
The profound silence shook him, his head arose as the soft sheets that wrapped around him instantly fell off his small body. The bright blue of Sora's eyes beamed wide open, a pure shock fell his heart. The whole scenariochanged, he was no longer in what appeared to be his private hell, but instead a dark room which he couldn't made anything in it out, all except the very bed he had mysteriously been laying on.  
  
"What, it was a dream!?" He replied breathing hard with sweat pouring down his fore-head. No matter how much he tried, the whole Riku's death scene stayed fresh in his mind. Upon his wake seconds later, many thoughts accorded to him. "Where am I? How did I get in this bed?" The only thing Sora knew was that Riku wasn't dead, and it gave him much comfort.  
  
"Riku isn't dead, Riku isn't dead." He repeated trying to forget the nightmare, but he knew he had more important matters to attend, like where he was, and what could have happened to Selphie back at the boat! "Selphie, I hope your okay." Sora said pleading, while still franticly trying to scanned his surroundings. But unluckily, he found the room to dark in it's creepy effect.  
  
"You better stay put where you are!" A young western voice called out. This sudden announcement had been a surprise to Sora, but with courage continued to look deeper into the blacken air. But nothing could he seen, not even the owner of the voice.  
  
"Who are you, what do you want!" Sora shouted, his mind gave him some ideas on what the voice could be, but he quickly shook away those thoughts away. Within a few minutes of long endured silence. A small laugh caught Sora's ears, as the voice started to snicker. "I wouldn't worry about it, you just go back to sleep. If you don't, how do you expect your fever to go down?" Sora searched for something to say, but only found himself saying. "What?" With a hint of a yawn, but before the voice could replied, Sora fell victim to his dreams.  
  
-----   
  
The night seem to disappear, as the bright morning sun slowly rise to greet the next morning.  
  
"Kairi," Sora whispered happily hugging his pillow with a ever tighten grip. Of course is was obvious to anyone who Sora was dreaming about. Sora slowly half opened his eyes to see a shadowy figure of what appeared to be his Kairi floating around his vision.   
  
He slowly smiled a little upon seeing her, he would have smiled bigger, but his face felt as if Riku busted his face again with his wooden sword. Kairi stood up looking at him with concern, but quickly changed her silence with that of even fast talking. Her mouth had to be moving at 100 mph, like a fish trying to breathe for air. Due to Sora's sleepiness, he could hardly hear her as she continued talking strong.  
  
A little strength returned to him a few minutes later. His tired eyes slowly re-opened. He found his arms around Kairi in a deep hug. A second later, Sora blinked. Kairi, the girl who he fell in love with since the dawn of time, began to transform into the shining face of a young teenager with tall untamable blonde hair, and a black tattoo on the left side of his cheek broke through the sweet vision of Kairi.  
  
"Yo! S'up, are you okay? Man, I'm glad your okay too. But can you let go of me!?" He complained, not giving himself a moment to rest his voice, or Sora a moment to analyze what he just said. But actions spoke louder than words as he found himself clutching the boy's body tightly, like that of a little girl would do to a doll. The pure shock of the moment didn't allow him to let go of his grip. "Where am I!?" Sora asked bewildered. "On me, now get off!" The boy said almost ready to scream. Sora withdrew his hands away from the boy's body.  
  
"Now who are you, and where am I!?" Sora asked once again, this time lightly eyeing his current surroundings. Now he could see the room perfect, it contained what appeared to be around five beds. All but two beds didn't seem to be used. On one of the beds, it seemed to been made neat but was cluttered with multiple stuff animals, while the other two beds looked as if a hurricane had collided with it, along with scattered junk of different kinds on each bed. Besides the beds and everything on it. Nothing else stood out in the room, except the bare walls.  
  
The boy quietly laid his two hand on the top of his head relaxed, giving Sora the time to look around. After Sora returned his attention back to him. The stranger continued on. "Don't worry your safe, so don't go all mental. I'm Zell, and I'll tell you more, after we go see mom." Zell finished as he started toward the door. Now Sora's body felt as if it couldn't move, like it didn't want to move. His whole mind swirled with confusion, and the boy next to him didn't help one bit.  
  
-----  
  
Upon exiting the room, the boy named Zell lead him to the next room. Though he still didn't know where he was, or what he was doing there to begin with. He found himself in what appeared to be a small kitchen. The hyper Zell chatted on and on about the kitchen, almost as if they had been long time friends, who just now got re-acquainted. Sora sighed, the endless chatter proved to be tiring.  
  
"Will you shut up for a minute?" The voice of another boy caught his ears. When Sora turned to look, he saw the boy sitting in one of the kitchen's chair in a tilted position, like it was about really to tip. You could tell the boy had been in a relaxing state, before Zell started gabbling away.  
  
You would think his asleep, with his cowboy hat covering his eyes, and his still position. This boy didn't look nothing like Zell, for he had long brown hair, which seemed to add to the impression that he was really asleep, and his brown leather jacket laid against him almost like that of a blanket.   
  
When the boy spoke to Zell, Sora swore he heard that voice before, but the question was where? "Bang," He greeted with his index finger pointing out at Sora like that of a gun. With his sudden remark, a light bulb flashed in Sora's mind. "Your that voice from last night, aren't you!?" Reluctantly the boy shook his head, with a small nod. "Yeah I am, but don't you think you should show him to Edea now, Chicken-wuss!?" He asked turning to tall blonde hair boy. "Will you stop calling me that!?" Zell said screaming enraged.   
  
Angrily, Zell grabbed Sora's hand pulling him forth pass the kitchen. Sora's mind, like that of a puzzle now started to get a few of the pieces. "Who's Edea!?" Sora asked, but Zell tighten his grip on Sora. "You'll see in a minute." Zell shouted proud upon reaching the last door in the hall. "This is Mother Edea's room." Sora didn't take his eyes off the door, it was here he was about ready to met a person, he had no clue about.   
  
To Be Continued  
  
-----  
  
Well how did you like it? Please read, and review. Now I would like to thank again everyone who reviewed my last story. Sorry it took so long, but I couldn't decide if I should kill off Riku for good. I'm kidding, of course. But my next chapter might surprise you. 


	4. Will Love have a Chance

I know I might sound annoying, but I'm really glad everyone liked my story so far. Like I promised, I add Riku though it's only for a short mid-scene. The whole dream sequence was pretty confusing wasn't it? But I wanted it to be like that, so people wouldn't know what was going on! Now on with my next chapter.  
  
Kingdom Hearts- Will Love have a Chance?  
  
The whole world seem to spin, the pure pressure of wanting to run didn't help the matter at all. But all his consciousness told him was to face the owner of the house, though he really didn't know why of all the moments in his life, now he seemed the scariest. Could it have been that previous dream with the death of Riku that still haunted his thoughts, or maybe another undesirable fear filled his heart.  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea?" Sora nervously respond. "Come on man, ma will love to meet ya." Zell grinned, the door's knob slowly twisted. The creaking sound filled the air, as it was dimmed by the total silence. 'How I wish I knew what was going on?' Sora told himself. Unfortunately he didn't have the chance to think anymore, now a beautiful figure of a woman stood in the door looking at him. It seemed as if tension built up, as the two only started staring at one another.  
  
A moment later, the woman smiled. "So your up, it's good to see you around. Now how are you doing?" She asked in a pleasant tone of voice. "Good I guess," Sora responded somewhat. "Though I still don't know what's going on?" Upon hearing this she turned towards the tall haired boy. "Didn't you tell him yet!?" She questioned. Without knowledge Zell started scratched his head trying to think of what she was talking about. "Oh yeah I kinda forgot, I guess." He said turning face to face to Sora, and began apologizing.   
  
"That's okay, but now can you tell me what's going on!?" Zell quickly nodded. "Sure, come with me!" Zell said once again grabbing his hand, Sora couldn't help but sigh.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile on the REAL Destiny Island.  
  
"Any word from Sora yet!?" Kairi pleaded. The poor girl couldn't stop worrying about him, nor could Riku. The whole island hadn't been the same, since yesterday. Sora was no where to be found, and he always come to the island each morning, even if he was busy with more important matters. Now it was started to dull into night, without any new from him.  
  
For the whole day Riku didn't say a word to Kairi. This action kinda scared her a little, as his face was plastered with a frown. "Riku, I'm getting worried about Sora. I called his house four times last night, but his mom said he hadn't been back home since the past morning. "Is it possible Sora's been kidnapped!?"   
  
Riku shrugged unknowingly. "Unlikely, he might be out of it at times, but he's not stupid. I think he's okay, probably just need sometime alone. I'm sure of it!" His face instantly flashed one of his reassuring smile. This action, of course made Kairi smile too. "Yeah, he's too strong, to have anything like that happend to him, right Riku!?" She said holding her breath hoping. "Yeah." Riku concluded looking deep into his reflection. 'At least I hope he is?'  
  
-----  
  
As the mood of the time began to change. Sora found out a little more about Zell, Edea, and the cowboy teen named Irvine. But still he didn't receive the information he wanted from Zell in the first place, who only continued to beat around the bush with his talk. "So why am I here!?" Sora asked, Zell only shrugged. "We found you in the boat, and..."  
  
"I'm home." A feminine voice suddenly announced at the front door quietly closed behind her. This caught Sora's ear, who instantly without a second knew who it was. "So Selphie, what took you soon long!?" Zell said forgetting his discussion with Sora.  
  
"If you don't like how long I take, you could have gone grocery shopping then. So how's Sora doing?" She demanded somewhat. Zell only sighed, "he's fine." Zell slowly inched near Sora, and softly whispered. "Man, what kind of spell do you have on her? She watched over you half the night, she would have gone the whole night, but mom made her sleep. But she didn't left his room, and would hardly leave your side. You should have seen it when mom asked her to go grocery shopping, she made a fit saying she wanted to be with you, to make sure you were alright. Of course I have to promise her, I'd watch you for her." Zell slightly smiled at Sora upon saying this. Sora couldn't believe how worried Selphie must have been.  
  
"Here pretend your back asleep!" Zell said throwing the blankets onto Sora's body. "Why?" He simply asked. Zell only eyed the door while speaking in the same tone of voice from before. "Selphie really wants to see you awake, but I don't want her to find out you already are. I don't why, but I feel if she finds out, she'll be heartbroken, and possible even mad. And believe me, you do not want to see her mad! Pretend for a few minutes okay!?" With that said, Zell quickly retreated back to his own bed in sitting position.  
  
Selphie slowly enters, "Wow you really did watch him for me, didn't you?" Selphie said surprised, she would have expected Zell to forget. "Yeah yeah, his temperature is also back to normal. He should be fine, and up in a matter of hours." Selphie face lifted with life upon hearing this. "Really!?" Selphie almost screamed excitedly.  
  
"What you don't trust me? Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to training. See ya." Zell called back quickly running out of the room.  
  
'How long should I pretend to be asleep?' Sora thought, he didn't like Zell's plan with a bit of uncertain. Selphie pulled up a chair next to Sora's 'sleeping' form. 'Zell was right, she did watch over me as much as she could.' Sora concluded to himself. Selphie face fell upon his bed, he could make out the sound of sobbing. "I'm sorry Sora, if only I could have been there. Then you wouldn't have been sick."  
  
'I wish she wouldn't cry, it's not even her fault. I would have been even sicker if she didn't come. I can't stand to see her cry.' Sora slowly opens his eyes, looking down on Selphie covered face.   
  
"Don't cry Selphie, I'm fine now." Sora concluded. Selphie's face slowly rose from the bedside. "I'm glad, I was really worried around you Sora!" She said wiping her watery tears away. Sora slowly smiled upon hearing this, but someone else had a bigger smile outside the room.  
  
"Yes, it worked!" Zell soundlessly praised. "I'm a genius, but I better get off of here before I'm spotted." Zell slowly said before running out of the hall.   
  
-----  
  
One thing lead to another, as the two started a small conversation.   
  
"Sora did you have any dreams?" Sora nodded. "Was I in your dream?" Selphie asked, almost pleading as if her life depended on it. "Yes, and I'm glad you weren't." Sora bluntly replied without thinking. Soon silence filled the room, "I didn't mean it like that, it's just I had a nightmare that's all." Sora said waving his hand nervily, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "It's just. I had a bad dream, an awful one. I don't even want to remember."  
  
"Here, let me bring you back some hot soup." Selphie offered trying to change the subject. Sora quickly shook his head. "No no, I'm fine really. But I have a question, why hadn't Zell, or Irvine ever went to Destiny Island with you? I'm sure everyone would like to meet them." Selphie began to answer quietly. "Well, Zell feels he isn't ready to play, and wants to focus more on his training, while Irvine prefers to stay inside, pretending he's too good to play with anyone."  
  
"Selphie can you help me in the Kitchen?" Her mother Edea called. "Coming!" she quickly called back. "I'll be back in a moment." She said before she leaving.  
  
"Your names Sora right? You know she likes you?" A sudden voice asked. There in the hall stood the cowkid Irvive equipped with a rifle. According to his talk with Zell earlier, it was actually nothing more than a pop gun. So it really didn't bother Sora any from seeing it. "Oh hey Irvine, what's up?" He replied trying to act as normal as he possibly could. The boy didn't take his eyes off of Sora. "I challenge you to a fight for Selphie!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
-----  
  
Well how did you like it? Please read, and review. While I write the next and maybe last installment. This will be created to have two different endings to satisfy all fans. So be on the look out for the next two alternate chapters, and if in great demand I might try to take a swing at writing a Riku/Sora?  
  
So will Sora choose the path of the forgiver, or the forgetter? 


End file.
